


The Switch

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Actor RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Sex, And Robert’s his usual charming self, BDSM, But with boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Did I mention underage sex already, Dominant Tony, Infidelity, Kind of like Parent’s Trap, Lap Dances, M/M, Robert is kinda clueless, Sort Of, Submissive Peter, Switching Boyfriends, Tom is a little shit, Tony knows something’s up, You’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: After accidentally meeting and realizing they share universes, Tom and Peter decide to switch lives as a fun little experiment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this as a short and funny story to distract myself from some bad shit that’s going on in my life rn. Of course, this is going to contain porn at some point cause that’s like my trade mark. Still not sure if I want this to end with a foursome or not. You can always comment to help me decide 😂 Hope you enjoy ❤️💙

* * *

The first time Tony caught his boy not acting quite like himself was on a Wednesday morning, while he was getting ready for a meeting. He was about to walk up to Peter to say goodbye to him when he heard a catchy hip-hop song playing from the speakers and the boy dancing to the beat in the middle of the kitchen while he made what looked like breakfast, all his movements oozing perfect coordination and flawless technique.

His Armani slacks felt tighter around the crotch area as he continued to observe the clueless boy. He was currently moving his delicate hips in a circle, throwing his perfect ass back in a way that should be illegal. As the song got faster and faster Peter held onto the table, lower body pushed back, back arched and grinding onto the air in a sexy and perfectly controlled way, almost like a stripper or profesional dancer would. He knew his boy had many talents, but dancing was definitely not on the list. And besides, the fluid way the boy was moving couldn’t be the product of a dance class or two. No, his movements were those of a professional, or at least someone who took dance lessons frequently and for a long time, and he knew Peter had a very busy life. The small amount of free time he did get he spent either hanging out with his friends, staying home with his aunt or at Stark Tower with him. So yeah, this was weird. Very weird.

“Hey Pete. What’re you doing over there?” He inquired, finally shaking himself out of his stupor and walking towards the mahogany table the boy was now awkwardly sitting on. His cheeks were flushed and he was trying real hard to look innocent, but that angelical expression couldn’t fool Tony now, not after the show he had just witnessed.

“Hey! Hi Tony. Hmmm, nothing, why? I missed you” He jumped down and went to kiss him, undoubtedly trying to distract him. And yeah, it was definitely working. Damn that beautiful boy and his doe eyes and pink lips that never failed to charm his way out of anything and everything.

He took Peter by the waist and kissed him back, hard, getting off on the soft sigh that escaped his boy as he got closer and hugged him by the neck, pressing their bodies together more firmly now.

After getting his very necessary share of kisses from his favorite boy, he reluctantly pulled back from those soft lips to get some answers on the whole _his-innocent-clumsy-boy-had-apparently turned-into-a-professional-sexy-dancer-out-of-the-blue_ matter.

He ignored the annoyed little sound Peter let out when they parted and stood his ground (or at least tried to. God knew those pretty eyes and pouty pink lips were his number one weakness).

“I wanna know something, baby boy. How come you were just twerking like a pro all over the dining table? Not that I’m complaining, mind you. I’m just surprised.” He inquired, amusedly watching the way the boy raked his brilliant little brain for a credible answer before giving up and just pushing Tony backwards ‘till he fell on the big leather armchair that sat in the middle of his office.

He tried to protest but soon enough he had a lapful of smoking hot twink and all his thoughts turned to mush. So much for standing his ground.

“I could tell you, or... I could just show you.” Peter whispered seductively into his ear before settling more comfortably on his lap and commanding FRIDAY to switch songs.

Soon enough, something sultry and erotic was playing as Peter began to move up and down first, then to the sides, all the while keeping his movements delicate and teasing, never quite grinding on Tony, but more on the air between them. He grunted and grabbed the boy by the hips in a possessive way, almost losing his mind when he was denied. Peter playfully slapped his hands away and sat down completely on top of his crotch this time, making him choke on air.

“So what’s it gonna be, daddy?” The little minx asked in a smug tone, sounding like he already knew the answer. And he was absolutely right too, to Tony’s demise.

“Okay, okay. I got it, now get on with it before i lose my goddamn mind, please.” He admitted defeat, too far gone to care by now.

“Of course, daddy. Anything for you.” Peter said as he finally started to move again, and this time he welcomed the heavy hands that settled themselves on his hips, morning at the touch and resuming his previous activities with renewed vigor.

He definitely couldn’t recall his boy ever being this self assured and outrageously sexy before, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining now.

 

                                                           ▪️▪️▪️

 

Once Tony had left for the meeting sporting a very obvious erection and a pleased-but-extremely-frustrated expression on his face, “Peter” ran to his room to urgently FaceTime the real Peter.

He anxiously played with his hands while he waited for Peter to reply. After a couple rings, the call finally connected and then he was staring into a face identical to his but different at the same time.

“Hey, dude! How’re things going over there? I was just about to call you, you won’t believe what Robert said...” The boy was blabbering excitedly and yeah, Tom had forgotten about that cute but in times annoying feat of his. He fondly rolled his eyes before interrupting him.

“Hey mate, you can tell me all about that later, cause i’m kind of in trouble right about now.” Peter’s eyes widened with his typical “oh no” face and Tom had to laugh despite himself. He really looked like he had a frog living inside his mouth while making that particular expression.

“Trouble? What do you mean by “trouble”? Does he know? Jesus Tom, please tell me he doesn’t know yet!” Peter panicked, and Tom had to rush to explain before the other boy lost his mind.

“No, Peter, he doesn’t know anything yet, would you calm down please?” He waited until the other boy visibly calmed down and nodded his agreement to continue.

“Okay, so, you know i’m quite the decent dancer, right? Well... i tend to dance a lot when i’m alone, it’s an unconscious habit.” He explained. “This morning while i was cooking breakfast there was this really cool song playing on the radio and let’s say i got a bit carried away...” He trailed off, a bit embarrassed despite himself. He knew perfectly well the real Peter couldn’t dance to save his life, so it had been a pretty dumb mistake on his part.

“Oh my god dude, are you kidding me? I literally trip over my own feet half the time! God, he must be so confused right now... and it’s Tony we’re talking about, so he probably won’t just drop it. He’ll most likely figure it out and then we’ll be screwed.” He lamented, making Tom roll his eyes at him yet again.

“Take it easy, mate. He won’t figure it out. This whole situation’s too crazy for _anyone_ to figure out. Even if it’s Tony Stark we’re talking about.” He couldn’t keep the note of admiration away from his voice, making Peter narrow his eyes at him.

“Careful there, that’s my man you’re talking about.” He warned.

And yeah, innocent, doe eyed Peter Parker could be a jealous little shit when it came to his boyfriend slash mentor slash sugar daddy. Real shocker.

“I’m not trying to take your sugar daddy away from you, don’t you worry. Now, would you shut up for a second and let me explain?” Peter nodded his agreement and he continued.

“Don’t get mad at me over this, by the way. There was nothing else i could’ve done to distract him.” Peter stared at him in distrust, so he took a deep breath and finally let the words out. “And so... i might’ve given him a lap dance to take his mind off the whole thing.” He flinched as he waited for Peter’s response.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Tom! Are you for real now?” He exclaimed, but seemed to deflate only a second later, looking rather guilty himself. “I would get mad at you, but truth is i made out with Robert this morning right after we woke up.” It was Tom’s turn to glare at his alter ego now. “What!? It would’ve been weird for me to deny him a good morning kiss, right?” Admittedly, Peter had a point, so Tom decided to let it slide. For now.

“Okay, you might be right, but i don’t want you snogging my man again if you don’t absolutely have to.” He conceded, wondering if he too would have to make out with Tony Stark anytime soon. The thought was admittedly hotter than he wanted it to be.

“Seems fair. Same goes for you and Tony, okay?” Tom nodded and they spoke for a while before Peter had to go have late lunch with Robert.

They promised to talk again as soon as it was night time and they both went home for the day. After all, Peter usually slept over at the Tower 3 times a week or so, and Tom and Robert rarely got to sleep together because of their tight work schedules. It was shit most of the time, but definitely came in handy now. All he had to do was keep Peter’s aunt from suspecting anything and he’d be fine. Or at least he hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker was currently being pinned down and thoroughly kissed by a very eager and definitely very  _horny_ actor.

Robert had stopped him on his way back from the bathroom and downright  _attacked_ him, pining him to the end of his kitchen table and forcing himself between his open thighs. Admittedly, his Tony had a high sex drive, but he got nothing on this Robert guy. It was now the third time Peter had had to put an end to things before he winded up doing something Tom would absolutely kill him for. 

He’d tried to keep himself from enjoying this at first, refusing to “cheat” on Tony with this man who looked exactly like him but  _clearly_ wasn’t him. He’d done his best, but in the end his traitorous body didn’t know the difference between both men, and neither did  _he_ in his current state. He really hoped Tom wouldn’t be too mad about this later. 

He was brought back to reality with a harsh bite on his neck and wow, yeah, this man bit him like he wanted to devour him whole, (which was a really hot thought, by the way) and it reminded him that he should NOT be enjoying this whole thing this much anyways. 

“H-hey Rob?” He tried to get the man to stop with his ministrations or else things would get very awkward very fast. For him, at least. Robert wouldn’t think there was anything wrong with having sex with his own boyfriend, of course.

“Yes, babe?” Robert addressed him, but kept on licking and sucking at his neck and yeah, if he didn’t stop that Peter was going to embarrass himself even further and come in his pants like a first timer. Not that he  _was_ one, mind you, but he was very sensitive, specially when it came to his neck. The whole “senses dialed up to 11” deal really wasn’t helping either.

“Do you think we could maybe just chill and watch a movie tonight? I’m kind of really tired.” He lied, and watched in awe as the man immediately stopped what he was doing to press a kiss on his forehead and head to his room to turn on the TV.

“‘Course we can, sweetheart. Come on, i could use a good night sleep too.” His smile was infectious, radiant. 

Apparently, he was not only a world famous celebrity and a great actor, but also the sweetest boyfriend ever too. Tom was a very lucky guy.

“So babe, how long do you need to be talking like Spider-Man for? I know you’re very committed to your job and love you for it, but i really miss your sexy accent already.” And really, a fifty-four year old man had no business looking that cute while wearing a sad expression and giving him the puppy eyes. It made Peter want to give him everything he was asking for and more.  _Which is a very inappropriate way to be feeling about your friend’s boyfriend, by the way, Peter._

“Hmmm, I’m not really sure, but for as long as i can manage to, i guess. Have to get used to it and all that jazz.” He replied vaguely, mentally thanking Tom for coming up with this explanation. 

Tom himself had no trouble reproducing Peter’s voice and accent perfectly, he’d been playing him for a while after all, but Peter had no idea how to imitate a British accent, having failed miserably the few times he’d tried.

They ended up actually watching the movie Robert had put on, with Peter resting his head on the older man’s chest and said man’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist. That was another thing he shared with Tony: they were both awfully possessive when it came to their boys. 

He missed his Tony, but he couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t enjoying this. All in all, he was really happy they’d come up with this plan, cause he got to have a taste of what life was like for a civilian, even one as famous as Tom.

He was taking a much needed vacation from being Spider-Man, and guilt free too, since he knew Tom would be taking his place and no one would be suffering due to his slacking. 

He sighed happily and drifted off to sleep, completely worry-free for what truly felt like the first time in years. 

 

                                                           ▪️▪️▪️

 

Meanwhile, at the Stark Tower, Tom found himself face to face with an extremely frustrated and grumpy Tony Stark. The man had cancelled two of the three meetings he was due to attend to that day just to come home to Peter and  _finally_ get the release he’d been craving all day. 

After the sexy little show he’d been given earlier that day, he had spent all day squirming in his seat at work and constantly adjusting his pants, trying to hide the massive hard on that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he’d tried to force it to. 

Finally, he’d had enough and decided to drop everything into Pepper’s (God bless her) hands and get home to his baby boy (and the number one responsible for his hell of a day, let’s not forget that) as soon he could.

“Have you got any idea of the stress I’ve been under all day? God, sweetheart, all i wanted was to come back home and make you feel exactly what you left me with this morning.” He groaned as he cornered Tom against the wall, kissing him hard and rubbing against him and okay, yes, Tom could feel  _him_ perfectly. And  _he_ felt big.

“I’m sorry daddy, promise i won’t do it again. But i’m actually kinda busy right now, there’s something i need to do...” He offered weakly, the feeling of that big hard erection rubbing against his progressively clouding his judgement until he was ready to drop all pretenses and drop down to his knees instead.

“Oh, i don’t think you do. There’s only _one_ thing you  need to be doing, and that’s helping your desperate old man here out. Be good for daddy, will ya?” Tony growled into his ear, rutting more insistently against him now, and Tom wasn’t about to deny him anything, not with the way his words were practically  _dripping_ with command.

He felt hazy and unfocused, delirious from the pleasure Tony was giving him, tempted to just let himself go and enjoy because God, how hot would sex with  _the_ Tony Stark be? 

“That’s right, sweetheart, keep moaning for daddy.” With a start, he realized that the distant moans he’d been hearing were coming from him, and tried to keep his mouth shut as he racked his brain to come up with an excuse that could put an end to this.

Tony pulled down his pants and stuck a hand inside, forcing a whimper out of him. They were kissing again, with Tony biting his lips like he wanted to eat them up. He couldn’t think, didn’t want to, so he jumped and wrapped his legs around the older man’s hips, circled  his arms around Tony’s big shoulders (he loved Rob, short as he was, but this man was fucking  _huge_ in comparison, tall and so incredibly broad, it made Tom’s head spin with want) and practically attacked his mouth, feeling him tense up only a second later. 

Tony pulled away suddenly and... dropped him. And seriously,  _what the actual fuck, ow_. Fucking _rude._

“Alright, “Peter”. I’ve had it. We’re going to calmly sit down like the civil human beings that we are and then we’re going to have a  _long_ conversation. You’re going to tell me _exactly_  who the fuck are you, cause you sure as hell ain’t my Peter.” Tom froze as he heard those words, staring up at Tony in fear. Well, if he wasn’t screwed before, he sure as hell was now. 

“Or i could put on my suit right now. And I’m sure you don’t want that, whoever you are.” His eyes glinted darkly, and Tom would’ve found it hot if he wasn’t scared off his arse. 

He was just a regular guy after all, smaller than average and literally incapable of actually defending himself if it came down to it. So he put on his best good boy expression, stuck out his bottom lip and raised his hands.

“N-no, there’s no need to do that, I’ll...” A resigned sigh. “I’ll tell you everything.” Tony nodded, apparently satisfied, and stuck out his hand for Tom to take before helping him up. Bipolar much?

“I’ve got a question, though.” Tony’s dark eyes settled back on him. “What gave it away?” 

“Well,  _sweetheart_ , the dancing was pretty incriminating, but our little make out session was definitely all the confirmation i needed.  _My_ Peter becomes absolutely  useless the second i lay so much as a finger on him. He would’ve never jumped on me like that, my submissive little baby boy.” He smiled fondly, but his face fell again the second he mentioned the real Peter. “Which reminds me.” He slowly walked up to Tom, cornering against the wall for the second time that night, this time not nearly as pleasant as the first.

“I don’t know who you are, or what you want. But if you’ve hurt Peter in any way-“ He looked like a predator stalking his prey, the fire in his eyes showing Tom exactly what this man was capable of doing to anyone who would dare lay hands on his lover.

“I haven’t! I haven’t, i swear. We’re friends, actually, and he’s perfectly safe now.” The fear in his voice must’ve served to convince Tony that he was telling the truth, cause he turned around to sit on the couch, beckoning Tom over with a curl of his index finger. 

“Okay, let’s say I believe you. You’ve still got one hell of a lot of explaining to do.” Tom took a deep breath to brace himself before making his way over to sit next to the waiting man. This was _great_.  _Just great_ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my Starker [Tumblr](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry for taking so long to update, i’m a piece of shit and I know it. The porn officially begins here, enjoy yourselves.

“Come on, baby. Get on top.” Robert urged him, and that alone was enough to give poor Peter whiplash.  
  
“W-what?” He asked, cheeks flushed and breath coming out in quick pants.  
  
Robert looked down at him with a confused expression, and a second later, it clicked. Contrary to him, Tom could be quite the power bottom. Or so he’d told him.  
  
Peter had been mortified when they first had that particular conversation, but Tom had only rolled his eyes as he told him to grow up and _“it’s not like you haven’t done it before, mate. Get over yourself.”_ Which was, admittedly, a fair point.  
  
So yeah, they’d discussed this just in case there wasn’t any way to stagger their respective boyfriends from touching them more than necessary. Peter had told Tom (in an embarrassed whisper, his face burning) that he was always the one on the, er... _bottom_. Tom had just laughed it off, telling him that it wouldn’t be a problem since he was an actor and all that. He could act like a blushing sub for Tony, no biggie.  
  
Peter, on the other hand... well, he was no actor, was he? He was trying his best, but the current situation was quickly proving to be more than he could handle.

Robert wasn’t helping either, being all attentive and charming and just overall too much. And he looked so much like Mr. Stark, too (except for the height, that is). Peter couldn’t really be blamed, could he?  
  
“Oh! Yeah, about that... would you mind doing all the job today, boss? I’m still a bit sore from yesterday’s workout.” His lie wasn’t very convincing, but he _had_ spent a good four hours at the gym the previous day, working out all his pent up energy. If he wasn’t being Spider-Man, all that superhuman stamina had to go somewhere, right?  
  
He’d also included the word “boss” since Tom had admitted to call Robert that in bed. Why, he had no idea, but he wasn’t about to start asking questions. _Don’t ask, don’t tell,_ and all that jazz.  
  
Robert’s brow furrowed but he nodded eagerly anyways, desperate to have sex with his boyfriend one way or another.

Peter could _feel_ how the wait was affecting the older man, and it made the last bit of sanity he’d been holding onto fly right out the window.  
  
He let out a delighted little moan when he found himself on his back with his legs wide open and Robert’s strong body between them. He was finally where he belonged, didn’t have to pretend to be someone else anymore.

He could be just Peter for now, and the other man wouldn’t have to know, as long as he made sure he didn’t call out the wrong name. 

  
“Tell me what you want, baby boy. C’mon, daddy wants to hear you say it.” Robert drawled, giving Peter’s naked body a once over ( _wait, naked? When had that happened?_ ). His deep brown eyes were filled with so much adoration the boy went lightheaded with it.  
  
“I want you to fill me up, daddy. Please, i’m so empty.” He gave the man his best puppy eyes, opening them wide and pursing his pretty pink lips in a pout that he knew worked wonders on Mr. Stark.  
  
Robert was apparently affected by it, too, cause he gave a low growl and fetched a tube of lube from the night stand and proceeded to thoroughly coat his thick fingers with it. Peter’s delicate thighs fell open on their own accord at the sight, and he wiggled his hips a little as if to say _will you hurry up and fuck me with those already?_  
  
Robert seemed to read his mind, cause he smirked and shoved two fingers at once inside his hole, making him yelp and look up at the older man with wide eyes and a questioning look.  
  
“I thought this was what you wanted, baby boy?” The actor playfully asked, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion and biting the inside of one supple thigh at the same time.  
  
Peter felt liquid heat pooling between his hips at the action, and all he could do was look up at Robert with pleading eyes. The man groaned and sped up the movements of his hand, making him whrite and whine as he was thourougly finger-fucked by none other than _Robert Downey Jr._ He couldn’t believe this was really his life.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby. You ready?” Peter snapped out of his bliss and his hazy eyes focused on the man’s hand, which was currently busy slicking up what looked like a definitely bigger than average dick.

He thanked his lucky stars for his own hung boyfriend, since he was sure he couldn’t have taken Robert’s dick with so little preparation had his hole not been used to it already.  
  
“Y-yes daddy. Please, just do it already.” He begged, timidly adverting the older man’s eyes.  
  
Robert was having none of it.  
  
“Do what, sugar? What do you want me to do?” He teased, flashing his million-dollar, Hollywood smile directly at Peter, making him whine pitifully and struggle to find the right words.  
  
“P-put it in me. Your cock, please. Fuck me with your cock, daddy.” He choked out, not caring that his voice sounded a little too high pitched and fucked out already. He needed to get pounded into the mattress _yesterday_.  
  
“Very well, love. Since your asked so nicely.” Robert replied sweetly, before impaling him with his big cock in a what that was anything _but_.  
  
Peter screamed, loving the pain and burning stretch way much than he should. The man’s big cock was filling him up in a delicious way that had him wantonly moving his hips, wanting to keep that wonderful hot length inside of him forever.  
  
He hurried to move his hand until the heel was pressed against his neglected dick and sighed in relief, but it was short lived, because Robert slapped it away before grabbing both his wrists and pining them over his head using one of his big hands.  
  
“No, baby boy. You don’t get to do that. You come from my cock or not at all.” Peter whined and felt even more precum leaking from his dick at the obvious display of dominance from the older man.  
  
“O-oh my god. Oh god, yes, _yes_.” He was blabbering, drool spilling from the side of his mouth, delirious with pleasure already.  
  
Had Tom told him his man was this good in bed, Peter would’ve done this way sooner. Did that make him a slut? Maybe, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Robert was hitting his prostate with every single forceful thrust of his well defined hips, making him see stars behind his closed eyes.  
  
He threw his arms around Robert’s broad shoulders and held onto him for dear life as he was roughly pounded into the bed. He’d worry about the consequences of his acts later. As for right now, he just wanted to let go and _feel_.  
  
  
                         ▪️▪️▪️  
  
  
“So you’re telling me.” Tony Stark began as he got up from the couch to pour himself a much needed drink. “That _my_ Peter’s out there, living with not only an actor, but one that looks exactly like me, _and_ , least we forget, is also playing me in this sort of sci-fi shitty movie you’ve got going on?” He asked Tom skeptically, making the boy frown. He didn’t take well to people insulting the movies he’d poured his entire heart in, thank you very much.  
  
“Hey! Don’t talk about the movies like that. As I was saying.” He continued, still frowning up at the smirking billionaire. Fuck, but why did he have to be so bloody handsome? He was making this whole ordeal ten times harder than it had to be. “Peter’s staying with Rob and pretending to be me, yes. But he’s perfectly safe, save for maybe a couple smooches. Rob’s a very, hm, _hands-on_ type of man.” He chuckled, stopping immediately when Tony fixed him in place with a furious look.  
  
“That’s _exactly_ the problem! I thought you knew by now, I don’t like sharing.” He growled, dark eyes glowing with dangerous intent. Tom gulped and tried really hard not to let that stare get to him, but fuck, his pants were getting tighter by the minute.  
  
“I- I know. _We_ know. But we just wanted to have some fun, and didn’t think you’d get this mad, and.” He was interrupted by Tony, who lifted a finger and the sole motion made Tom stop right where he was.  
  
Fuck, but the power this man exhumed was insane. Robert had a strong presence to him and could be quite terrifying when he wanted to (mostly when Tom got mouthy or behaved like a little shit on purpose) but Tony Stark’s entire persona demanded immediate submission and respect, and the actor was as affected by it as the next regular human being.  
  
“Well, show’s over, Mr. Holland. You go call that naughty boy of mine and tell him to get his cute little ass back to my tower _as soon as possible_ or the punishment will be even worse.” His tone was commanding and left no room for objections, so Tom had no choice but to comply.  
  
He stood up and went back to “his” room to retrieve his phone from where it was charging next to the nightstand. He opened FaceTime and clicked on Peter’s name, waiting for the other boy to pick up.  
  
What he didn’t expect, though, was the call to connect only to display the view of what seemed to be a very familiar ceiling. Tom frowned, racking his brain for a few seconds before realizing that it was Robert’s bedroom ceiling. Which meant... _Oh God_.  
  
Just as he was hurrying to cancel the call, it was picked up by a very naked, very smirking Robert. Tom tried to hide the phone from Tony, but the billionaire wasn’t having it. He stubbornly stood right beside him, and they both got an earful of Peter’s desperate whining moans, Robert being the cause of them by the looks of it.  
  
“Sorry, Tom can’t pick up the phone right now. He’s a bit busy. Call back later, or never!” Robert said cheekily, winking at the phone’s front camera before promptly ending the call.  
  
Tom turned around very slowly, bracing himself for Tony’s reaction.  
  
The man was _livid_ , hands balled into fists and neck veins popping out in an almost inhuman way.

He looked scary to say the least, and downright _murderous_. Bloody hell.

  
“He’s _dead_. I swear to God, as soon as I get my hands on him, that son of a bitch is _fucking dead_.”

  
_Oh no_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me very very happy 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will hopefully clarify some things lol. Comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
